Savina Boreanaz
Savina Boreanaz Better Known as: Vina. Species: Fae // Vampire. Age: 45 years old. Height: 5 ft 5 in. Weight: 120 lbs. Eye Color: Blue. Hair Color: Black. Looks Like: Jessica Szhor. Tattoos: A guardian angel tattooed on her shoulder. Kind of ironic because the guardian angel watches over her just as she watches over one of the princess'. Sexual Orientation: Straight. Relationship Status: Single. Powers: Telepathy, this comes in handy when she needs to find her princess and or to see what is going through her mind as in if she is planning on running or something, maybe even in trouble. Allied With: The Revolution. Quirks: Her spontaneous personality sometimes get in the way of her ways of thinking, It takes a while for her to calm down after combat sometimes she can't control her rage, She's very competitive. Likes: Fighting, adventures, reading, bright colors, pampering herself. Dislikes: Ignorence, losing, picking a side, fighting with loved ones, not knowing where the princess she protects is. She always had a hot temper and never liked being told what to do or how she should handle a situation. Vina lived a simple life with a loving and caring family that just didn't understand her. She was the normal teenager who despised how they tried to act like nothing ever was wrong. She was the typical rebel and hated how her parents tried to cover up her mistakes. They pictured their lives as perfect and all they ever wanted was a perfect boring life for their daughter. Vina had other plans in mind and was always searching for an adventure. She just wanted to break free and fight for anything. She was found, captured and turned by Jack Benson. She was reborn in a new life and quickly left everything behind in her old one without looking back. She staged her own death then took off running as fast as she could. There was no denying her love for her parents but she was destined for so much more and something bigger than what they wanted her to be. With adventure calling for her she is barely at home but always stays at a watchful distance of her princess. She guards the girl with her life and would destroy anyone who came within a hunred miles of her with bad intentions. She sees no point in the war and stays at nautral but not without trying to stop it but no hope. She spends her free time training herself for combat and if it weren't for her competitive attitude and great abilities she would not have become the warrior she is today. Her excellent combat skills have been tested throughout this war and never cease to imprease. She's mostly called on to help carry out hits and never comes back with a failed mission on her hands. Even before the turn she was able to manipulate people's minds and so when she did turn her power pretty much defined her. Her intense eyes stare into people's souls and it's hard not to break a trance with her. She has a short fuse that should never be tested and very competitive with other vampires. Her goal in mind is always to come out on top and to her you aren't the best until you have beaten the best. She would never want to harm anyone unless she wasn't given a choice such as feeding and when Aiden, Jack and/or anyone higher than her sends orders, she follows them with no questions asked. She is very protective over her princess. She's also bi-curious and maybe has a crush on her princess but she doesn't pay much attention to this feeling as it would get in the way of business. She's very spontaneous and jumps at the sound of any sort of calling. She doesn't think before she acts sometimes and usually gets in trouble for this but makes it up quickly. She also still holds a grudge against the man who broke her heart before she was turned. She later found him afterwards and destroyed him slowly and painfully. She'll never be ready to forgive love. She will also never back down from a fight. Family: Aiden Brynes (grand-sire). Romanticly Interested In: N/A. '''Past Flings: '''N/A. '''Weaknesses: '''Usual vampire ones, Emotions, Strong minded people (they're tough to read), her anger. aaron-rodgers-girlfriend-jessica-szohr-2.jpg jessica_szohr.jpg fp_5566471_szohr_jessica_cw.jpg jessica-szohr-knuckle-dragger-magazine-8.jpg jessica-szohr-knuckle-dragger-magazine-9.jpg jessica-szohr-live-wallpaperv-2-0-s-307x512.jpg 06-Jessica-Szohr-lg.jpg Jessica Szohr7.jpg jessica-szohr-bikini-walmart-01.jpg Jessica_Szohr_Leggy.jpg jessica-szohr-hairstyle1.jpg Szohr.jpeg Jessica-szohr-cory-monteith-dianna-agron-op-ad-06.jpg Jessica-szohr-cory-monteith-dianna-agron-op-ad-02.jpg Jessica-szohr-cory-monteith-dianna-agron-op-ad-13.jpg 01 123210587357.jpg Dianna-agron-jessica-szohr-breakthrough-03.jpg Dianna-Agron-and-Jessica-Szohr-dianna-agron-8336165-2108-2560.jpg Tumblr l4enmo073Q1qavl3no1 500.jpg Dianna Agron --2.jpg DiAgr-dianna-agron-16629570-1250-795.jpg MS 154237.jpg 091009-penn-badgley-400.jpg Hayden-panettiere-and-dianna-agron-gallery.jpg